Why did you leave?
by Dearx
Summary: He was an angel whose wings were tainted in black.He was her angel. He protected her. Loved her. Needed her. Yet, in the end. He left her.sasuhina fic.
1. Chapter 1

Why did you leave?

By: Dearx

Chapter 1 : When my future lied

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series (though I'd wish so I'd be making a lot of money right now and making cracked pairings back and forth XD) but unfortunately and fortunately, I do not. So yeah. On with the story.

He was an angel whose wings were tainted in black.

He was her angel. He protected her. Loved her. Needed her.

Yet, in the end. He left her.

She peered solemnly outside her window, normally today would have been the happiest day in a girls life. today was the day that she would have wed the man of her dreams. Or so she had thought.

She was to marry the one whom she had watched from afar for so long. She was to be his and him to be hers.

Today was the day when her father would give her away and denounce her name as a Hyuuga and take up that of an Uzumaki.

"_Cheer up Hinata…this was what you've always wanted…right?…"_ she could no longer hold it. Small sobs had escaped from her lips as she buried her head within her tiny hands. No, she didn't want this. She didn't need it.

It was a life. It was all a lie. This wasn't what she wanted. It was everything her father wanted.

Her father had no need for a weak daughter. The Hyuugas had no need for an incompetent heiress. This was a far easier way to get rid of her. No Hyuuga wanted her, yet, the Uzumaki boy had stepped in intervention and had asked for her.

Hyuuga Hiashi wasted no time in arranging the wedding. It was sad to say that he was indeed happy to have finally rid himself of the burden.

The Hyuuga servants had woken her at the crack of dawn and had spent countless hours prepping and grooming her for her future husband. They had presented her with the loveliest of kimonos. All was done in preparation for this day. Despite the strange mixtures of the colors orange, white and lavender, the kimono was still made to be envied by the Hokage herself.

Hinata eyed the stranger before her. This strange new person…who was she? Her hair had been done in the newest fashion, her face had barely hinted any sign of makeup and her tiny frame enveloped by the strange wraps.

Funny how she had always dreamed of wearing it, but now. It just felt so wrong. She had realized how strange she had looked in it. her reflection grew into a blurry haze. Her mind tried so hard to transform the colors to those that hinted the midnight sky. If she had the boldness to say so, she would have said that she indeed looked better in the kimono that complimented him…

Uchiha Sasuke…

You fool… 

End of Chapter 1

A/N: yahoo! I kept my promise about writing a sasuhina fic and here it is:D The first chapter is far too short and should really act more as a prologue of some sorts. Cant exactly say if I'm thoroughly satisfied with it.

And about the kimono, I think orange, white and lavender is a strange mixture of colors and would just make Hinata look weird (I mixed the colors together since its Naruto and Hinata's colors XD). I'm very critique-y about colors lol and outfits especially this, coming from a cosplayer. Yet, I still cant quite understand why Kishimoto insisted on having Hinata wear an orange inner kimono for her kimono from the 4th opening (but I made my kimono nonethelessXDD) but alas, we cant exactly argue about that now can we?

I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. The more reviews the faster I work.

So in the end, I can happily conclude that Cosplay didn't entirely eat my life XD;;


	2. Chapter 2 :: my heart was never yours

Why did you leave chapter 2 : Her heart was never mine

By: Dearx

Disclaimer: usual disclaimers apply here XD

A/N: I live for reviews, they make me motivated to work faster on updating.

It had already been at least two weeks since the wedding had pasted and Hinata had long moved in with Naruto. And since then, both of them had barely spoken to one another.

The night of their wedding the former Hyuuga had emitted small cries that later developed to a prolonged sob. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this at all. She didn't want him. Naruto had been left to stand in a daze as he watched this unfold before his eyes. He had shrugged the problem off as nervousness or possibly bliss, as he had been long aware of the fact that she had, indeed, a crush on him when they were younger. Unfortunately for him, he was still as dense as ever.

The couple had spent that night sleeping in separate beds. Naruto, taking the couch and leaving Hinata with the lone bed.

She had spent most of her days occupying herself with missions, volunteering at the hospital as well as house work. Always using the line _"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm tired. Can we talk about it later?…" _as her saving grace of a line to ignore any communication or physical communication between the two.

He was nice, he was patient, he was kind. Never losing his temper, never touching her without her consent. And she felt guilty for taking advantage of it.

True that there had been a time that she truly cared for him. But that soon came to pat when she knew she would never be hers. His heart belonged to a certain pink haired kunoichi. Haruno Sakura. So up until now, it had remained a mystery to her why he had even married her. They haven't talked nor seen each other for so long ever since he had left. And now he was back and she was his.

"_but my heart does not belong to you…"_

It wouldn't take long until he broke the silence, the wall that separated them. They were both husband and wife, yet she ignored and avoided him like the plague. And he couldn't take it anymore.

He caught her off guard, dinner was silent as always and she had claimed that she was once again tired. It was obviously getting old. She was obviously working herself to the bone.

"Hinata wait."

He had caught hold of her wrist and pinned her to the wall. He hadn't meant to be so rough but enough had been enough. This way, atleast he knew she had no where to run to.

She avoided his gaze at the very least. Concentrating her eyes on the floor as if there were something far more interesting located down there.

"Hinata-chan…I don't exactly know what's going on. But. I don't understand. I don't understand anything anymore."

"_Neither do I…"_

"Can you at least look me in the eye… tell me what's wrong." He was completely lost. Naruto didn't even know why he had acted on this. As if his body had just moved on its own. How easy was it to blame everything on the damn demon inside of him.

She did as she was told. She was after all, the obedient one. The submissive one.

She looked up to gaze at cerulean eyes. How much her heart had ached wanting to see those eyes that were a pool of red and black. That of raven hair rather than the suns color. But of course, Naruto wasn't Sasuke.

Her face showed no emotion, yet her eyes could not lie. Naruto saw all the pain, the hurt, and the loneliness behind pupil-less eyes. So pure, yet inside. She was tainted by a fallen angel.

His hands had unconsciously moved. Cupping her face in his. Her skin was soft and smooth like those of a petal from flowers; it felt strange against his hands that had been roughened by endless trainings and battles.

"_Sasuke…" _her lips mouthed the words in a quiet whisper one could barely hear audible.

The Kyuubi boy showed no signs of having heard the name of the missing nin and planted his lips against hers. Nipping at her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. His hands engulfed her smaller palms. Parting her lips slightly. He took it as his chance and eagerly explored the caverns beyond her lips.

"Sasuke…" 

She had shut her eyes. She had been driven to the point of almost crying. This was too much for her. Far too much.

His kisses, his touches. They were almost similar to the way _he_ use to touch her. How he used to kiss her.

"But you aren't Sasuke…" 

That was the first night the couple shared the same bed. Hinata had kept her back against his. She couldn't possibly face him after what she had done. She was far too ashamed to. How much easier was it if she didn't exists. But she knew, her existence was solely for _him._

_His kiss had gone deeper and deeper. After he had satisfied himself with her lips, he had moved on to planting small kisses down her neck. His hands exploring the very curves she had so hid under the bulk of her jacket. _

_It was too much, things were moving too fast. She didn't want this. She didn't want him. She didn't want Naruto…_

_It was all a mistake. A sad mistake. A nightmare that she will awake from soon enough. Yes. It was all the works of a genjutsu. _

_But. It wasn't. everything was real. Down to the very fragment of their existence. _

_It was all real._

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…" was all she could possibly mutter as she clung to Naruto's shirt. Her knees had long gave way to the weight of her body as she nearly collapsed. _

_He stopped and caught hold of her. He didn't know what had happened. Why he had done such a thing…'why?'… the tears from her eyes were obvious and he saw what he did was wrong. Yet, it felt so good. So wrong, yet so right. _

That night, neither of them spoke a word. Both laid restless in their sleep. Naruto had turned to his side and opted to watch the sleeping form of his wife. How much wrong had he done. He felt he didn't deserve to be within the same room as her. Yet, he knew he couldn't possibly leave her at the state that she was. But one prying question remained in his head. Did he indeed heard her correctly when he saw her mutter or heard her mutter the words that formed…"Sasuke."

End of Chapter 2

A/N: And wah for cliff hangers?XD I'm personally not too sure if I'm certainly satisfied with this chapter but it felt alittle longer than the first one, which is a good thing. I wanted to update as soon as possible and yes, I stayed up alittle longer to get this up :D Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon but alas, I'll be pretty busy. It'll be my birthday next week and preparations are on the way for a debut XD;; (damn pinoy customs! Lol) and of course, I have costumes to make and parade around in XDD;; but of course, I cannot forget about fics. I have several new fics on the works as well. So please continue supporting me by reading and reviewing :3

Thank you

Time to answer questions and reviews! XDD but yes, thank you all my readers, I like reviews, and they motivate me to work faster and harder on writing the fics :D

Kenshinlover2002 – I think an orange and lavender kimono can work and will and can look pretty lovely if done properly, with the right designs and shades as well. I should try sketching one out :D

Ilychluna – thank you so much for the reviews. :D and I just think its awesome. And yes, Sasuke, in my eyes is more of the fallen angel and not exactly a devil: D so w00t.

I would have uploaded these chapters so much faster if doesn't hate me so much XD everytime I want to upload something new, its usually down lol!


	3. Festival of Lies

Why did you leave chapter 3: Festival of Lies

By: Dearx

Disclaimer: Naruto still doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it to be XD

Hinata had remained in her unmoving resting form for far too long. And the entire night had past with Naruto watching the rise and fall of her sleeping form. As she had inhaled and exhaled with each breath.

His tired eyes continued to watch her patiently.

"How could you make me feel the way I do now?… when all this time I had been blind." It was also a puzzle to him. Why _did_ he sought her out? After ignoring her for so long. Why now? Why now when he had finally caught the pink haired kunoichi's eyes. Why did he choose to run away from her? And onto the arms of another?…

it was all like a bad dream. A genjutsu gone wrong. It was all wrong.

But why?…

---

tonight was the night of the summer festival. It came once a year and it was a time for couples to enjoy the night together. With each others company they would walk down the dirt path. Hand in hand. Passing vendors and children, their paths lit by the paper lanterns that decorated the streets of Konoha.

Hinata was clad in a dark blue kimono with the imprints of petals scattered about. Lately she had found herself fashioning kimonos of darker colors and prints. Yet, Naruto had not once complained against it. He had thought it suited her well and the dark colors would contrast perfectly against her pale skin and eyes.

…but it wasn't for him.

Naruto on the other hand had preferred to sport a black shirt together with his signature orange pants. Casual and comfortable, he always says.

It had almost been two months into their marriage and they had learned to cope with each others differences. Or better yet, Naruto had learned to give his wife the space she had needed. Funny as to how patience was never one of his stronger key points. Yet, not once had he touched her without her consent. Ever so patient. He had not complained. But, how could he? Both were quite busy with their daily routines and missions to even consider each other. Their honey moon had practically been nonexistent as the couple dove directly into their work, being top ninja's in their classes and fields, they were always needed. Missions after missions, both had been kept away from each other for days and weeks un-end. Yes, one could say, despite their appearance, they weren't exactly the ideal perfect couple.

But tonight was one of the few nights the young couple could spend together without any disturbances. It was the night Naruto was determined to spend with her. With his wife.

…to understand her…to learn to love her… to learn to accept her…

she on the other hand was in no position to complain or say other wise as he had made sure the Godaime had placed both of them on leave, away from any missions. Away from any disturbances. Away from it all…

she had silently followed him through the packed streets. Blindly being dragged by the hand of her husband who kept insisting for her to walk further and faster. Apparently, Naruto had never experienced the difficulties and disadvantages to wearing a kimono. But, with each step she took, she learned to mask out her disappointments, her grief. And her feelings. She hid them well under a fake mask of a smile and a quiet laugh. She had learned to fool him. And he had believed her. She was the perfect angel. Innocent and kind. Uncapable of any lies. But he was wrong. Her wings had long dissipated to black. Tainted by the fallen one.

True. It was all a lie. And in the end, both of them will get hurt in the end nonetheless…

How selfish of her to think so. But a tainted heart could not help but feel selfish. She had given herself to everyone and to everything. She had deserved every right to be selfish every now and then.

Her heart was just too precious to give away.

A heart that is threatening to break.

A heart that cannot be mended.

A heart that belonged once to an angel…

A faithful heart that will wait…

---

"Naruto! Hinata-san!"

at the mention of their names, the couple turned their backs from the game booth Naruto had drove her to. In front of them stood Haruno Sakura in all her glory. Wrapped about her was a light pink yukata that had matched her hair well. She stood out from the crowd as she was unaccompanied by anyone, despite the fact that the festival was a festival for lovers. She was alone.

Her eyes held the look of shock and surprise as she didn't expect to run to the couple. It was actually Hinata who broke the silence and first initiated the conversation.

"Sakura-san. What a pleasure to have run into you this evening." She smiled as she greeted her former comrade. Both had studied under the Godaime's guidance to become medic nins. Hinata generally excelled in her herbal medicine and together with her higher practice of chakra manipulation and her byakugen, she had made to be the perfect surgeon. Quick and clean was always her works. It was just too bad her father had long pulled her out of medical practices and forced her into becoming a chuunin and continued to push her towards becoming a jounin. It was true, she was unwanted and they had purposely drove her to her limits end in hopes that she wouldn't return from a mission to be proclaimed dead. An honorable death for a Hyuuga and a stepping down for her to let Hanabi be the rightful heir. Apparently, marrying her off was far easier.

Sakura nodded a reply, slow to regain her composure infront of the Uzumakis.

"_that smile.."_ There was something in the Hyuuga that bothered Sakura. No. It wasn't the fact that she had married Naruto. She should actually _be_ happy that he finally gave her the time of day. No. It wasn't resentment.

It just felt so wrong. Everything felt so wrong. No. This wasn't the same Hinata from before.

Of course, everyone changes but everything felt completely out of place. As if she was hiding something.

"…_Had she become the perfect kunoichi?…" _

It was true. Despite her lack of assertiveness, Sakura had always noted Hinata to be stronger among the other female kunoichi's in their class. Her byakugen alone could do so much damage…one was afraid to know what would dare happen if her father just continued to train her… she may have even surpassed the Hyuuga genius…

"Ne! Sakura-chan!" Naruto was waving a hand infront of her eyes, trying to wake her up from her trance like state. A grin ever plastered along his face.

"Ah! Gomen!" Sakura was quick to respond. "say, Naruto, Hinata-chan. Why don't you join me for tea?" she pointed towards the tea shop. "It's been a while since we've all seen each other! Come on, for old times sake!" she pleaded.

No, she had not been jealous. She could get any man in Konoha if she wanted. She just wanted t be with old friends again…right?…

No. it was all a lie.

Her heart cannot lie.

She still did care for Naruto…

"Gomen, I'm quie tired and I believe I have a mission to run to tomorrow." Hinata politely declined. Bowing her head lightly to signal she had nothing more to say. "Why don't you go ahead Naruto-kun. Sakura-san." She smiled at both of them and departed into the night towards the apartment she had shared with Naruto.

"But. I-" before Naruto could have protested his wife disappeared.

"_but I though tonight was our night…and…I believe I asked Tsunade-baachan herself no missions today or tomorrow…?…"_

End of Chapter 3

AN: whoo, took me longer to get chapter 3 up than I have expected. But as you all know, May is a busy busy month for all of us and especially college students and soon to be college students, such as seniors! Yes, I am finally a senior and being a senior means senior exhibitions/presentation/projects and whatnot. But after that, I am home free! But no! theres still graduation as well as costumes to finish intime for Anime Expo and Comic Con. Yes, the authoress lives both the life of a cosplayer and writer as well as running a t-shirt printing business does keep you busy! But if you happen to be going to AX at all, please drop by and find me and my group prancing around in costumes along those days ;D now after a long winded Authors note. I would also like to say I have chapter 4 waiting to be finished and typed up! So hopefully, I get those up as soon as possible as well.

Remember! I live for reviews! So review! XDD


	4. Chapter 4 :: in the bed of the other

Why did you leave chapter 4

By: Dearx

Disclaimer: the ever infamous and redundant disclaimer here.

The night was her solitude. She had seeked comfort in darkness. She bathed in the moonlit sky. She loved the night. How Ironic of her to be named after the sun, yet she swam among those of the night.

Darkness was their friend. Darkness and night was their protector. For two lovers, their paths had always been lit by that of the stars and moon, a trail to lead them to one another. Under the cover of their friend, they would stand face to face within the seclusion of the forest. There, they met, and there, they said they confessed to one another. Vowing not to love someone else. And until the night turns to dawn. They belonged to each other.

…And there. They had said their good byes.

She had been grateful that Sakura came just in time. She was thankful Kami had heard her prayers. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't stand the vessel of the kyuubi. But she had promised her heart to another. And no more could she continue living the lie.

She knew everything that went on. She wasn't stupid. Dumb. Nor was she naïve.

Haruno Sakura, despite all denials, had feelings for her man that calls himself her husband. And she could have cared less. She had intentionally left them together in hopes past feelings would arise and take them away from her. He wasn't the demon for her. No. he was not.

…had he only known that.

Life would have been easier.

Living a life without _him_ was better than living one that was made up of lies and deceit. To awake everyday next to the one you do not love. To sleep with the man you did not love night after night. To have to see them everyday and not the one whom you wanted to see…

It was far too cruel of a torture.

Using the door for support, she had let herself slid down to the floor. Uncaring that her kimono had threatened to wrinkle up. Closing her eyes, she could still recall the numbed drumming and murmurs of the crowd from the festival.

…_just like the old days…right…Sasuke?…_

The sun was high and had practically burned his face. The smell of hair that fried in the sun evident in his nose.

"ugh…what happened?…" he rolled to his side only to meet the bare back of some one else. Forcing his tired eyes to open, prying them open only to meet the colors of cherry blossoms when he had normally expected to awake next to that of midnight hair.

Despite the throbbing headache he had suffered, he forced himself up. The blanket that kept him warm fell, revealing a well toned yet scarred torso. The results of endless battles. The seal had long faded away from his abdomen.

But one prying question still remained unanswered as he watched the figure next to him slowly stirred.

"…oh…my…."

AN: short chapter I know. But lately, Its been rather hard to find time to even surf the internet! AX is drawing near and most of our costumes are done D! I will be apart of a big Naruto kimono group for Anime Expo (going as Hinata with blind contacts XD) so don't be afraid to say hi:D

Hmm…how should we do the next chapter…I plan on reintroducing Sasuke sometime soon, but I'm still working that part of. And oh my! Naruto! Scandalous! XD

A/N: People have been asking why did Sasuke leave Hinata? Yes, why DID he leave her:D well, I can tell you but then again that would just ruin the entire story and I've been thinking of other plot twisters to keep my readers on the edge and try to stay away from more of the ever popular reasonings. and I'm telling you now, its not easy lol. Too much drama will be going on that's for sure!


End file.
